Although the type of structure disclosed can have many uses and applications, it is optimal for use as a transportation pallet; in fact, this is a sector in which the closest prior art documents, discussed below, have been found.
Pallets have been used for a long time to transport loads. However, said pallets must make several trips without a load.
In long-distance hauls the cost of returning the pallets due to their bulk makes the recovery thereof uneconomical.
It is also not easy to sell new pallets to distant locations as the trip between the manufacturer and the first user is also performed without a load.
In order to favour the transport of many pallets in a single transport unit, such as a truck or container, dismantlable pallets have been conceived which, after they are used with a load in a transport, can be dismantled to optimise space.
Dismantlable pallets also favour the replacement of broken parts, as in non-dismantlable pellets a broken part often makes the pallet unusable, with the ensuing economic and environment cost.
Among the antecedents of dismantlable pallets are the following:
Utility model ES245986 relates to a dismantlable pallet, which requires for rigidity of the assembly that the longitudinal members be attached to each other both on the top and bottom, increasing the number of parts used in the assembling process.
Utility model ES1018770U relates to a dismantlable pallet the various elements of which are joined to each other by a series of lugs crossed by rods, thus requiring said union elements as well as the longitudinal and cross members that form the structure itself.
Utility model ES1033284U relates to dismantlable pallet the parts of which are attached to each other by a sandwich arrangement wherein protrusions have been added to the central part allowing assembly with orifices made in the outer parts. This solution presents some manufacturing drawbacks mainly resulting from the protrusions that must be attached to the slat at a later stage, as well as transportation problems as the protrusions prevent optimising space in the transport when the pallet is transported dismantled.
Utility model ES1077901U relates to a self-assembly pallet configured on the basis of a horizontal platform provided with tab-like incuts such that these tabs must be able to deform in order to assume a vertical position, thereby limiting the materials that can be used with this technical solution.
Patent EP0516681 published in Spain as ES2093698 relates to a dismantlable pallet consisting of two hollow metal longitudinal members facing one another, the sides facing each other having a number of orifices in which can be inserted cross members provided on the bottom face thereof with slots with the appropriate arrangement and shape to rest on the inner vertical walls of said longitudinal members. This technical solution requires the longitudinal members to be metallic.
Patent US2007/0221537 relates to a three-dimensional structure made from several parts that assemble on each other wherein said parts are made or at least filled with several layers of cardboard and corrugated paper. This patent requires several different types of parts for the execution thereof. In addition, the assemblies produce protrusions in the structure that hinder the handling and storage thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,113,129 relates to a pallet formed by different parts, longitudinal and cross members, that are assembled to each other, each on of these longitudinal and cross members consisting of two parts which when joined trap the part on which they cross and are in turn trapped in the same. The assembly thus obtained produces protrusions that hinder the storage and handling of the pallet.
Patent US2009/0298015 relates to a dismantlable pallet formed by a number of parts, longitudinal and cross members, which cross to form the pallet and are joined by clips, the union being reinforced by rods that cross the members longitudinally after the pallet has been assembled. This patent requires several different parts and rods and due to the union method protrusions are created that hinder the handling and storage of the pallet.